regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
2e Weapon Proficiencies List
Number of Proficiency Slots When a character is created, the player checks the above table to see how many weapon proficiency slots the character has. These initial slots must be filled immediately, before the character embarks on their first adventure. Any slots that aren't filled by then are lost. Player's Handbook: All characters may apply their bonus language slots for high Intelligence Scores to any kind of non-weapon proficiency. Player's Option: Combat & Tactics: Fighters, paladins, and rangers may apply their bonus language slots for high Intelligence Scores to any kind of weapon proficiency. Characters of any other type can only use these extra proficiency slots to learn nonweapon proficiencies. Demi-human characters who are allowed to learn extra languages still have to spend slots learning these tongues before spending any on proficiencies. The Basics Weapon Proficiency Slots can be spent on: *''Player's Handbook:'' **Weapon Proficiency: Specific Weapon type so not to suffer a penalty when using said weapon type. **Weapon Specialization: Fighters can specalise in a weapon for bonuses to hit, damage and attack rate. *''Player's Option: Combat & Tactics:'' **Weapon Mastery: Fighters can master a weapon for higher bonuses to hit & damage **Weapon High Mastery: Fighters can master a weapon for higher bonuses to hit & damage **Weapon Grand Mastery: Fighters can master a weapon for higher bonuses to hit & damage **Shield Proficiency: Sheild type to get extra AC. **Armor Proficiency: Halve the weight of the worn armor. **Unarmed Combat Styles **Weapon groups, Attack maneuvers, Special Talents, Fighting Styles Player's Handbook Weapon Proficiency You can choose a specific weapon type to be proficient in for 1 Weapon Proficiencies Slot. *In 2-Neal, Bows cost 2 Weapon Proficiencies Slots to become proficient. *In 2-Neal, Crossbows do not require a Proficiencies Slots, everyone is proficient as a baseline. *In 2-Neal, Ambidexterity can be purchased for 1 slot by warriors or Thieves. This is the exact same rule from Player's Option: Combat & Tactics. There is no bonus for being Proficient with a weapon. Being non-proficient with a weapon confurs a penalty on their chance to hit, as listed on the table at the top of this article. Non-proficient weapons that are similar the learned weapon proficiency confur only a half-penalty (rounded up). (Example: A warrior, for example, would have a -1 penalty with a related weapon instead of -2. A wizard would have a -3 penalty instead of -5.) Weapon Specialization Weapon specialization is an optional rule. Fighter can choose a single weapon and specialize in its use. Multi-class characters cannot use weapon specialization; it is available only to single-class fighters. *Fighters can spend an extra Weapon Proficiencies Slot on a Proficient Melee Weapon to become Specalised in it. *Fighters can spend an extra 2 Weapon Proficiencies Slot on a Proficient Bow (other than Crossbow) to become Specalised in it. *Melee weapon specialists gain: **+1 bonus to all their attack rolls with that weapon **+2 bonus to all damage rolls (in addition to bonuses for Strength and magic). *Bow specialists gain an additional range category: point blank. **Point-blank range for bows is from six feet to 30 feet. **Point-blank range for crossbows is from six feet to 60 feet. **At point-blank range, the character gains a +2 modifier on attack rolls. No additional damage is caused, but Strength (for bows) and magical bonuses apply. **Furthermore, if the character has an arrow nocked and drawn, or a bolt loaded and cocked, and has their target in sight, they can fire at the beginning of the round before any initiative rolls are made. Fighters who specialize also gain extra attacks earlier than those who don't specialize. Bonus attacks for specialists are listed on the following table. Bow specialists do not gain any additional attacks per round. Player's Option: Combat & Tactics Weapon of Choice A character can designate a specific weapon as their favorite. He must be proficient with that weapon already, and even if the proficiency they possesses applies to an entire tight or broad group, the weapon of choice must be designated. Characters of all classes can designate a weapon of choice. Rogues, priests, and warriors can do so for a cost of 1 weapon slot. Wizards must spend 2 weapon slots to gain a weapon of choice. A player can declare a weapon of choice when they first creates a character, or at any point thereafter-as long as they have the weapon slots. They should receive some training or extensive practice from a warrior who is proficient in the same weapon and has a higher experience level than the trainee. Alternately, any character can train someone if they possess a higher level of weapon mastery (weapon expertise or better) with that weapon. A character receives a +1 bonus on all attack rolls when using their weapon of choice. Weapon Expertise Allowed by Non-Fighters. Requires Weapon Proficiency in the weapon first. Weapon expertise allows a character to gain extra attacks as if a weapon specialist. At first level, an expert with a long sword can attack three times every two rounds. Weapon expertise does not confer extra attack or damage bonuses, though the character may receive an attack beneft if he has weapon expertise in the use of his weapon of choice. Rates the same as seen in "Table 35: Specialist Attacks Per Round" above. Weapon expertise costs ranger, paladin, multiclassed warrior, Rogues and priests 2 weapon slots (or 1 if the weapon is already the character's weapon of choice). Wizards can purchase weapon expertise for a cost of 3 weapon slots, though if the weapon is already the character weapon of choice the cost is only 2 weapon slots. Weapon Mastery If a fighter (level 5 minimum) spends another weapon proficiency slot on a melee weapon he already specializes in, they become a master with the weapon. *Melee weapon master gain Attack and damage bonuses increase to +3 and +3, respectively (in addition to bonuses for Strength and magic). *Bows and crossbows masters point-blank bonuses increase to +3/+3 as with melee weapons, and they gains an additional +1 to hit at all other range categories, for a total of +2. **(Remember, this bonus doesn’t take range modifiers into account, so the archer has a total of +2 at short, +0 at medium, and –3 at long range, if the penalties are factored in.) High Weapon Mastery If a Weapon Master fighter (level 6 minimum) spends another proficiency slot on a melee weapon he already specializes in, they become a high master with the weapon. *Their chosen weapon's speed increases by 3. *High masters also score critical hits on rolls of 16 or higher rather than 18 that hit their opponent by a margin of 5 or more. *High masters who specialize in bows, crossbows, slings, or firearms gain a new range category: extreme range. **For all weapons, extreme range is 1/3 farther than long range. **''For example, if a weapon has a normal maximum range of 18 squares, in the hands of a master it can shoot 24 (1/3x18=6, 18+6=24) squares.'' **Extreme range shots have a –10 penalty to hit before adjustments are made for the effects of mastery. Grand Weapon Mastery If a High Weapon Master fighter spends another proficiency slot on a melee weapon he already specializes in, they become a high master with the weapon. *Gain one additional attack per round above and beyond a specialist’s rate of attacks for their level. **''Example: 12th-level melee weapon grand master would attack 3 times per round with his weapon of choice.'' *Increase the amount of damage and the chance of a knockdown when they employ their chosen weapon. The weapon’s base damage die and knockdown die are increased to the next greater die size against all opponents. **''Example: A long sword thus inflicts 1d10/1d20 points of damage in the hands of a grand master, and its knockdown die is increased to a d10.'' *If the weapon causes multiple dice of damage, all of them are increased. **''Example: A two-handed sword in the hands of a grand master inflicts 3d8 points of damage on large targets.'' Shield Proficiency By spending a weapon proficiency, characters can become more skilled in the use of their shield. The extra protection conferred by the shield varies by the exact type the character becomes proficient in: The number of attackers is the maximum number of times the shield bonus can be used in a single round by the character. Normally, shields can only be used against enemies in the character’s front spaces or in the flank spaces on the character’s shield side. Armor Proficiency Characters can spend time and effort learning how to use their armor more efficiently. While this doesn’t provide a bonus to Armor Class, it can help to offset the hefty encumbrance penalties of heavy armor. A character who spends a weapon proficiency slot becoming acquainted with a type of armor gains the special benefit of only suffering one-half the normal encumbrance of that armor. :For example, chain mail normally weighs 40 pounds, but a character with a proficiency in chain mail only has to count 20 of this towards his encumbrance level. This represents the character’s training in wearing the armor just the right way and his practice in moving around while wearing 30 or 40 pounds of ironmongery. Martial Arts You can spend weapon proficiency slots on learning Martial Arts. Martial Arts Talents can be learned with either weapon or nonweapon proficiency slots. See Martial Arts 2e Style & Talents You can spend weapon proficiency slots on Weapon groups, Attack maneuvers, Special Talents, Fighting Styles. See 2e Style & Talents List. Category:2.Neal Category:2e Rules